injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Lobo
"They don't call me The Main Man for nothing!" '''Lobo' is a DLC character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is the first DLC character and is a Power Character. He was released on May 7th at a cost of $4.99, or free to those with a Season Pass. Lobo first became available for the iOS version of the game on May 29 and is the first DLC character playable in that version. Biography Lobo's homeworld of Czarnia was a utopian paradise until the day he was born. His evil was so frighteningly apparent that the nurse who delivered him went insane. Inspired by the idea of genocide, Lobo went on to create a swarm of lethal scorpion-like creatures and set them on his people, wiping out his entire species save himself. He claimed it was a science project and gave himself an 'A'. Since then, he has traveled the galaxies working as a bounty hunter. Despite his ruthless nature, Lobo has a strict code of honor when it comes to his agreements, and always keeps his word to the end. Lobo has clashed with a number of superheroes, most notably Superman. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman strength, stamina, durability, speed *Immortality *Invulnerability *Regeneration *Genius-level intellect *Tracking *Expert combatant *Skilled motorcyclist *Weapon expert Intro/Outro Intro: Lobo drives in on his bike. He steps off and says "Time to liven' up the joint" before lighting up his cigar with a blowtorch. Outro: Lobo approaches his defeated opponent, ashes his cigar on them, and tells him/her "They don't call me the Main Man for nothing." He then lays back on his bike and enjoys his cigar. Gameplay Lobo '''is a close-combat brawler. He lacks long-range projectiles but he makes it up for having a very good close to medium-screen control. Lobo's main projectile is a short-range shotgun that can be fired in 3 different ways; High, Mid or Low. Lobo's Trait will load his shotgun with Nuclear Shells which increase the damage of any of his shotgun attacks, even his grab and super-move. Lobo's Forward Dash is a Roll which can dodge projectiles if timed correctly. His forward dash can be also a great time to do his Low Space Hook which can put the enemy down. This makes Lobo a threat to characters who depend on close-range combat. Lobo's main problem is that he lacks effective projectiles and mobility to deal with the other cast. He has a floaty jump and has a slow walk-speed. His shotgun and his hook lacks range and armor respectively. This puts Lobo in a massive disadvantage against opponents who are willing to use a keep-away style. This forces Lobo to dodge several attacks with his flimsy mobility and soak up lots of damage just to get near to his opponent, making him very exposed to possible mix-ups and unblockables. Character Trait '''Nuclear Shells: Lobo will put nuclear shells to his shotgun, enhancing his attacks that makes use of it. Move List Basic Attacks: *Violent Jab *Headhunter Hook *Quick Cutter *Shin Strike Combo Attacks: *Mindless Violence *Bad Boy *Worthless Scum *Lights Out *Hired Gun *Feetal's Gizz *Disemboweled *Skull Rider *Game Over Special Moves: *Spin Cycle *Pump Shot *Mid Pump Shot *Low Pump Shot *Czarnian Toss *Space Hook *Low Space Hook *Hook Charge Super Move The Main Man: Lobo grabs his chain and slams it into his opponent, pulling them in if it connects. He then summons his bike and flips on it, proceding to shoot his opponent with his gun in the air before running them over. Lobo then starts up his engine with a laugh, torching his opponent's face with the exhaust flames before giving his opponent the middle finger (which is censored) and driving off. Ending There was no shortage of vendettas during Superman's reign and no shortage of bounties for Lobo to collect. He became one of the richest men in the universe, assasinating those who ran a foul of the high counsellor. Lobo's already massive ego inflated along with his rising wealth. Lobo searched for an assignment of his abillities with so many super powered beings dead at his hand. However bounties were scarce. Lobo decided to use his wealth to make an alternate contract, he would kill the citizens of New Genesis, home of the new gods. Quotes *"Wogo" *"Bastich." *"You're welcome" *"Who's the Main Man?" *"FRAG FRAG FRAG!" *"Smile, dipstick." - After winning a round *"Butthole." - After winning a round *"You stink of stench" - Wager *"Don't mess with The Main Man!" - Wager *"You're about to be crocked, loser." - Wager *"Gonna put your insides on the outside." - Wager *"How about I stomp your face in for ya?" - Wager *"I'm gonna kick you where you wipe." - Wager *"That's the cure right here!" - Clash with Superman *"You've got my colon all riled up!" - Clash with Superman *"I want a "I killed Supes" t-shirt." - Clash with Superman *"That's only 'cause you know me!" - Clash with Superman *"Admit I'm the coolest." - Clash with Superman *"Well I am quite the giver." - Clash with Batman *"I simplify the maiming process." - Clash with Batman *"I never move wrong." - Clash with Batman *"I'll kill you, BATstich!" - Clash with Batman *"Let's go, BATguano!" - Clash with Batman *"So, what are you doin' after?" - Clash with females *"They don't call me the Main Man for nothing" - Outro *"Time to liven up the joint!" - Intro Costume ''Default Lobo wears a dark blue leather jacket with two sets of three spikes emerging from the shoulders, and the words 'Bite me fanboy' on the back. He is shirtless, with a bandolier wrapped across his bare chest. He wears a spiked dark-blue gauntlet on his left arm while his right forearm has a chain wrapped around it. Dark-blue chaps cover his black leather pants, and he wears a belt with a skull-shaped buckle lined with grenades and ammo pouches, as well as a holster for his pistol. His boots are metallic greaves with three spikes emerging out the sides and skulls on the knees. Trivia *He appears in Doomsday's Ending. *Lobo is the first DLC Character in the game. *Lobo was originally teased by Ed Boon as a playable character from his Twitter account. A picture of one of Lobo's comics was uploaded with the text saying, "Hmmm... This guy?" *Lobo has an extreme smoking addiction, as he is almost always seen smoking in almost every scene in TV shows that he appears in. *Lobo's real name means, "He who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it." *Lobo is voiced by David Sobolov, who voices the character in ''Young Justice. *Lobo, Scorpion, and Batgirl are currently the only characters that do not possess an alternate costume. *Lobo was leaked for the first season pass along with General Zod, Batgirl, and Scorpion. *Lobo is the first DLC character along with Red Son DLC to be playable on the IOS version of the game. *Lobo is the first character to physically curse. He sticks up the "finger" while doing his super move, "The Main Man." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Justice League Villains Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Users Category:DLC Characters Category:Neutral Category:IOS